1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reflective liquid crystal display (LCD) device and an electronic apparatus provided therewith.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a display device, there is known a reflective type display device for displaying an image using reflected light of incident light entered from outside, as well as a transmissive type display device for displaying an image using transmitted light of backlight from a rear surface of a screen. The reflective type display device has advantageous features such as low power consumption and viewable screen or monitor even in bright environment.
Furthermore, there is known a reflective type display device in which an LCF (Light Control Film) capable of increasing the reflection ratio (reflectance) of light is disposed between a polarization plate and a substrate disposed at a light emitting side than a liquid crystal layer, in order to improve an illuminance of an image (Japanese Patent No. 2782200, No. 2583519, and No. 2547416).
In the reflective type liquid crystal display (herein, also called reflective liquid crystal display or reflective LCD display as appropriate), light enters from various directions and the incident light is reflected. However, there is a restriction in improving the display contrast, because of a view angle characteristic of the liquid crystal. It may be possible to improve the display contrast by using a view angle compensation film in view of the view angle effect of the liquid crystal. However, a number of layers increases and thus a thickness of apparatus or device increases. Furthermore, the manufacturing cost increases, since the view angle compensation film is added.